Friends, Forever
by AgentMaryland93
Summary: A story about an abused five year old befriending Slender. Rated M for a few curse words


**So yeah, my boyfriend, Cj, is deathly terrified of Slenderman, that's why I've only written like one story of him. (I'd love to write more but I'm afraid he'd become a quivering mess.) This story is one on Slender's more caring side. What if the lore was wrong? What if he wasn't a killer but a protector? The disappearing children were not murdered and strung about, but rather taken and cared for? A story of a little girl who was abused (or rather attacked) by her drunk parents, flees into a secluded wooded area. **

She skipped happily from her friends house, where a party had been held. Ariana jumped in a puddle, her ginger hair bounced up slightly as she giggled. The sun was going down, her green eyes scanned the horizon, admiring the beauty of the sunset. A freckled face glew with happiness as she ran the short distance home.

When she stopped outside the door, she knew instantly there was something wrong. She heard yelling and crashing. A fight was going on again. The five year old stood in the evening dusk, the sun giving off little light at this point as the porch lamp flickered on.

Slowly, and rather begrudgingly, she turned the handle of the door and pushed it open just enough to peek in. The greeting hall was a disaster; the mirror on the wall was smashed, blood dripped from the smashed surface down the hall. Someone was hurt, that was for sure.

She followed the path of destruction, finding her parents at the end of it. Her father had her mother pinned to the wall, a shard from the mirror in his blood soaked hands. Her mother had cuts and blood everywhere. Standing there in horror, she began to breath heavily and rather loudly.

Her father caught the sound and turned towards her, "you! Come here you!" he stumbled towards her, clearly drunk as he slipped on some blood.

She tried to turn and run back out the door, but he grabbed her arm and positioned himself between her and the entrance to this Hell. Raising the shard up for an attack, a flower pot cracked him in the temple, shattering upon impact.

"You leave her alone!" the mother stood shakily, all her strength poured into chucking the accessory.

She took the moment to slip free from his grasp; running up to her room and locking the door before pushing whatever she could in front of it to slow him down. It wasn't long before something began pounding on the wooden structure. Her father, no doubt, had ignored beating on her mother in favor of hurting her instead.

She climbed out her window, hopping to a thick tree branch. Her father managed to bust the door down. Looking out the window, he saw her and ran back out the door. Quickly climbing down the tree, she ran to the fence and pushed open the loose board. Her father came running around the corner with a plank of wood, nails buried deep in the end; rusted, sharp, deadly.

Fear overtook her, screaming was the first thing on her mind, screaming for help. Opening her mouth as she ran towards the woods, no sound came out. Her mind chalked with fear as her father was barely ten feet behind her, though she gained a little more distance when he stumbled, tripping on a tree branch that jut out from the ground.

She looked back and saw she had gained at least a good twenty feet or so from him. Jumping over more tree limbs that were jutting out, they gave her the ability to get further away from her father. _"Run Ariana, come closer. Don't stop. I will protect you."_ she heard a soft voice sweet as honey calling her name.

She didn't question where it was coming from, or how she could hear it over her father's screaming at her. She just continued running towards the warm safety of the chain-linked fence not thirty or so feet ahead of her. Quickly diving, she crawled under the fence, a hole in the ground probably made from some animal. The fence did not stop her father, he quickly began climbing over.

"You're not getting away from me you fucking brat!" he yelled, spit flew from his mouth, hitting the ground at her feet as she scooted away.

She screamed finally, scrambling to her feet. Running deep into the woods, passing by signs that told her which way she was heading. She soon found a house and ran in, climbing to the top floor. Going into a small room on the third floor, she closed the door and coward in the corner. She soon heard her father slam the door open.

"ARIANA?! WHERE ARE YOU?! DON'T HIDE FROM DADDY!" she heard his angered voice get closer and closer.

He was right outside the door, the door knob jiggled furiously as he tried to get the door open. "YOU WAIT TILL I GET THIS DOOR OP-" there was a bang, and then silence.

It was only now that she realized how much her leg hurt, it was bleeding. She had cut it while crawling under the fence. She heard a creak as the floor on the opposite side of the door gave way, as if something heavy was being lifted off of it. For a while, all was quiet. Not a sound was heard after the groaning of wood as something left. She thought it was her father leaving.

After possibly fifteen minutes, the door know slowly turned. Had her father come back? She hadn't heard the door open or close, nor the stairs creak under the weight! Maybe the house was settling? She froze when she heard the voice again.

"_I told you I would protect you. I would never let anything hurt you Ariana. I promise."_

She saw a hand, white as a cloud, boney like a thin mans hand, yet disproportionate to a normal persons hand. His hands, all five fingers were clawed, though they looked so soft, never to be touched by callouses. At the end of the hand she could see, she saw the beginning of a suit, a dark, black suit. It ran up his long arm to his thin torso. Looking up further, her breath hitched when she saw his face. There was no face. Just a mouth, a mouth that smiled at her warmly, despite having a row of sharp teeth behind the pale, thin lips. She swore she could see a structure behind the smooth skin, like a skeleton beneath a sheet in the highschool's science rooms.

"_Hello child."_

"H-hello." she was scared, yet curious, this figure terrified her.

"_Don't be afraid. I only want to be your friend."_

"What happened to my daddy?" she wiped the tears from her eyes with her dress.

"_I took him away, he tried to hurt you. You do not deserve pain. You're too innocent."_

He reached his skeletal hand out and placed the palm over her bleeding wound. When he removed it, the wound was gone, as though it was never there in the first place.

"Wow mister, how did you do that?" she looked at her leg, running small fingers across where blood once flowed freely.

The being said nothing, just stood there and watched her. She finally looked back up to see him watching her. "How do you know my name mister?"

"_I know all my friends names. Especially yours, Ariana."_

"Well, what's your name then? If we're friends, I should know your name too, right?" she smiled while she got up.

"_My name has been lost through the ages. People run terrified of me. They called me, The Slenderman."_

"Well, it kinda fits. You're really tall and you're really thin." she giggled while reaching out to him.

He offered a hand to her, a smile on his face, _"you do not run from me, we'll be friends, forever."_

"Forever." she nodded as her small hand was lightly gripped in his large one.

**AN: the woods are from Slender: Haunt, ya know, that big wooden house where you see Slender in the top floor before entering?**


End file.
